Taste of Love
by Eleamaya
Summary: Drabble. 6 shots in one. Sweetness. Multi-pairing: LuHan, ZoRob, UsoKa, SanNa, KohVi, CoTash. Just check it out!


**Enam bentuk cinta berbeda. Bagaimana rasanya?**

**One Piece milik Eichiro Oda. Author hanya seorang fans yang ingin kisah mereka di bawah ini kelak menjadi kenyataan.**

**

* * *

****What We Said and Listen **

_Pairing: Luffy x Hancock_

Seorang wanita cantik melepas seluruh bajunya dan seorang lelaki suci lebih peduli dengan kepedihan hati wanita itu daripada keindahan tubuhnya. Itulah awal kisah mereka.

Sang Raja menyebut namanya, membuat Sang Ratu tersipu-sipu. Sang Raja tidak bermaksud menggodanya dengan salah menyebut nama, namun Sang Ratu merasa ia sudah diajak tidur dengannya. Kali ini Sang Raja menyebut namanya dengan benar, itu bukan gelar Sang Ratu. Di hadapan seorang Pirate King, ia bukan seorang Snake Princess atau seorang Pirate Empress. Selamanya, ia hanya seorang wanita.

Sang Raja mengungkapkan terima kasihnya, membuat Sang Ratu mendengar ungkapan cinta. Sang Ratu memang telah membantunya dengan tulus dan Sang Raja membalasnya dengan dekapan. Sang Ratu mendengar lonceng pernikahan dan ia pun mengamankan Sang Raja untuk berada di dekatnya.

.

"Hammock?"

"Panggil aku Hancock, sayang."

"Kenapa kau jadi gendut?"

"Aku hamil."

"Apa itu hamil?"

"Kau akan punya anak."

"Aku akan jadi ayah?"

"Ya."

"Hebat!"

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Arigatou."

"Aishiteru."

.

.

**What We Drink**

_Pairing: Zoro x Robin_

Setiap tetes minuman itu diteguk dengan irama yang berbeda. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sang Pendekar butuh segalon sake sedangkan sang Arkeolog hanya butuh secangkir kopi. Sang Pendekar meminumnya sesekali setiap ia lelah berlatih, setiap ia membutuhkan acara minum-minum, atau saat makan malam meski terpaksa meminta lebih kepada Sang Koki yang dibencinya. Sang Arkeolog meminumnya setiap menit setiap ia membalik halaman bukunya atau setiap Sang Koki selalu siap sedia memberinya tambahan liter dalam tekonya.

Kedua jenis minuman itu tak akan membuat mereka tumbang. Sang Pendekar alih-alih mabuk justru alkohol itu memicu daya tahan tubuhnya dan energi untuk ia habiskan. Sang Arkeolog tentu akan terpengaruh kandungan kafein dan bobot yang ia telan.

Namun, rasa pahit yang terkecap dalam kedua minuman itu sangat berbeda. Setiap saat Sang Pendekar hendak tidur siang di sisi dek dan setiap saat Sang Arkeolog menutup bukunya di sisi yang lain, mata mereka bertemu. Dan mereka pun bertukar rasa itu.

.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mempercayaimu."

"Dan itulah yang membuat pandanganmu tak pernah beralih dariku, selalu mengawasiku."

"Aku bahkan masih tak percaya kau mengandung anakku."

"Kau tak kelihatan seperti itu."

"Karena kali ini aku berusaha untuk percaya."

"Aku pun tak pernah meragukan hal itu."

.

.

**What We Dream**

_Pairing: Ussop x Kaya_

Sang Gadis bermimpi bahwa mungkin ia kelak akan segera bertemu dengan orang tuanya jika saja seorang pemuda tidak tiba-tiba muncul membawa mimpi-mimpi lain yang lebih indah. Ia juga bermimpi ingin melihat dunia luar lebih luas. Ia bermimpi melihat sungguhan hewan-hewan aneh yang tak ada di desanya. Ia bermimpi akan ada yang membawanya ke sana.

Sang Pemuda bermimpi ia akan menjadi petualang pemberani dan bajak laut hebat. Ia bermimpi akan mengarungi dan menaklukkan lautan, mengalahkan semua musuh dari yang normal sampai yang kekuatannya ajaib.

Dan mimpi keduanya bertemu saat sang gadis selalu menerima kedatangan sang pemuda mengetuk jendela kamar. Sang gadis tidak bisa ikut pergi tapi ia ingin membantu mewujudkan impian sang pemuda agar lebih nyata. Lalu, setiap malam, sang pemuda membawakannya cerita-cerita hasil perjalanannya dan sang gadis mengobati setiap luka perjalanan hebatnya.

.

"Mari Papa ceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur."

"Si Kecil sudah mendengar dongeng itu beberapa kali."

"Ini bukan saat Papa bertemu dinosaurus dan raksasa. Bukan saat Papa melihat sakura di musim dingin. Bukan saat Papa membantu revolusi sebuah Kerajaan. Bukan saat Papa terbang ke pulau langit. Bukan saat Papa naik kereta api yang bisa melintas di atas laut. Bukan saat Papa bertemu zombie dan hantu. Bukan saat Papa nyaris dimakan tanaman karnivora. Bukan saat Papa menyelam ke pulau ikan."

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Itu masih setengah cerita. Cerita berikutnya terjadi di Dunia Baru..."

"Mama juga mau dengar."

.

.

**What We Smell **

_Pairing: Sanji x Nami_

Aroma itu sudah tercium. Itu kisah lama. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mereka menghirupnya setiap saat. Bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu.

Setiap saat Sang Koki berkreasi ria di dapur, ia mencicipi ekstrak jeruk yang ia bubuhkan di parfait-nya. Selalu dan selalu mengecapnya sampai ia menemukan rasa yang pas. Rasa terbaik untuk semua pelanggannya, kini untuk bidadarinya tercinta yang memang amat menggemari jeruk.

Setiap saat Sang Navigator bersantai ria sambil menikmati cuaca, ia melihat asap rokok dari balik dedaunan kebun jeruknya. Selalu dan selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa kecil. Ia tak pernah terbatuk dan mencoba merasakannya lebih dekat, sedekat orang itu. Rasa tembakau yang tak pernah ia cicipi secara langsung, hanya asapnya.

Lalu dua rasa itu melebut saat bibir mereka bertautan. Tapi mereka sudah tahu rasanya. Itu rasa tembakau dan tangerine. Itu aroma nikotin dan citrus. Dan juga aroma parfum mereka.

.

"Kau takut melahirkan?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku akan mendampingimu."

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

.

.

**What We Build**

_Pairing: Kohza x Vivi_

Tujuan mereka berdua sama. Mereka berdua begitu mencintai negaranya. Mereka berdua mengambil jalan terpisah sesuai apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk negaranya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua telah saling percaya tapi waktu yang sempit membuat mereka terdesak. Dan musuh berusaha menghalangi mereka berdua untuk bertatap muka, bertukar cerita, dan membangun negaranya kokoh kembali. Namun, mereka tak menyerah sampai hujan kembali turun meredamkan semua. Teriakan. Luka Tembak. Air Mata. Meski kedua tentara telah saling menembakkan misil, kebenaran tetap akan menyeruak. Sebab, mereka semua memiliki darah yang sama.

Begitulah, crita sejak masa kecil bergulir kembali. Penguasa dan Rakyat adalah satu. Mereka sudah lama bermain bersama. Lalu bertempur bersama. Kini memerintah bersama. Ini hanya terjadi karena Sang Putri Bandel turun ke jalan dan Sang Pangeran Pemberontak naik ke panggung. Dan suara mereka bertemu di sebuah titik padang pasir.

.

"Rakyat menunggu berita ini."

"Pangeran kecil kita belum bisa berbicara di depan toa."

"Tapi, mereka sudah bahagia hanya mendengar tangisnya."

"Ya, tangis yang turut dberkahi hujan yang menghijaukan negara kita."

.

.

**Whar We Look**

_Pairing: Coby x Tashigi_

Mereka memilih menjadi Marinir. Di usia muda itu pun semangat mereka sedang tinggi. Dan mereka memiliki rival masing-masing yang sosoknya terus mereka kejar. Sersan Mayor wanita itu merasa ditipu oleh mantan pemburu perompak yang beralih profesi, tapi ia terus dihindari dengan sengaja. Sersan Mayor pria itu berjanji pada teman bajak lautnya bahwa ia akan setara dengannya di lautan lalu bertemu dan bertempur kembali.

Namun, Sersan Mayor wanita itu tak berdaya saat melihat buronannya tergelak begitu saja. Hati nuraninya memilih pura-pura tak melihat. Musuh menghajar musuh tapi ini tidak sesederhana itu. Sersan Mayor pria itu lain lagi. Ia melihat kelelahan perang. Hati nuraninya meminta perang dihentikan.

Dalam perang itu, siapakah yang paling benar? Bukankah marinir dan bajak laut memegang kebenaran masing-masing? Mereka pun harus menentukan sendiri. Apa yang dilihat belum tentu menunjukkan itu semua. Lalu, seperti apa keadilan yang diharapkan dunia itu sesungguhnya?

Mereka memilih menghadapinya bersama. Rival berbeda dengan musuh. Ini bukan tujuan muluk seperti ingin mengembalikan kestabilan dunia atau apa, tapi mereka memilih melibatkan diri untuk melihat masa depan yang kedua belah pihak sama-sama harapkan. Jalan tengah. Jalan terbaik.

.

"Hati-hati, kacamatamu lepas."

"Kau juga."

"Masih mengasah pedang?"

"Bagaimana pula teknik Soru-mu?"

"Padahal dunia sudah damai..."

"Lalu, kau ingin anak kita seperti apa?"

"Menjadi generasi baru yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya."

* * *

**GAJE! OOC... Entah apa yg kupikirkan koq tiba2 bikin crita bgini. Panjang percakapannya mana ga sama pula. Boleh flame deh. Author pasrah. Ini benar-benar crita iseng sebatas ngungkapin pairing pilihan. Sebenarnya masih ada crack-pairing laennya yg Author suka: Wiper x Laki, Shanks x Makino, Smoker x Hina, Law x Bonney. Tapi ga usah deh, 6 pairing az. Maafkan Author yang bisanya cuma bikin genre ginian. **


End file.
